


Save Me Once, Shame on Me. Save Me Twice...Is This Fate?

by maddymayscrawls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (I don’t have a plan), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, More characters will be added as they come in - Freeform, but when do I ever honestly, i promise I have a plan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddymayscrawls/pseuds/maddymayscrawls
Summary: Ignore the disgustingly corny title I just needed to put something and it came to mind and I went with it also it’s probably going to affect how I plan going forward so yay? But anyway yes plot...Keith is having a really, REALLY crappy day until his life is saved by a dazzling stranger.





	Save Me Once, Shame on Me. Save Me Twice...Is This Fate?

As soon as Keith woke up, he knew it was not going to be his day. As soon as he glanced at his alarm clock, silent in the early morning glow, he knew that that this day would royally blow. The very moment it registered that he had ten minutes before he missed the shuttle to campus, he abandoned all hope. Things just were not going to go right for him on this day. He briefly considered staying in bed, sending his professors for the day some bullshit excuse about catching a cold. And he might have...if it weren’t for the fact that he had a hundred point paper due in his 10am class, and every day it was late the heartless professor would deduct ten points. So instead he dragged himself from underneath the warm comfort of the blankets and scrambled to get himself together in time. 

His suspicions about the day’s quality were further confirmed when he was unable to locate his second boot in his bedroom. The first one was lined up neatly in front of his closet, where he always left his shoes at night. The other one, however, was not. It wasn’t anywhere on the floor of the room, and it wasn’t under his bed or his TV stand. He really didn’t have time to go on a shoe hunt, but he also really couldn’t go to class with only one shoe. He ended up scouring the entire house top to bottom looking for the stupid thing. Of course it wasn’t in any of the easy places. Not on the living room floor, not in the kitchen, and certainly not under _any_ of the furniture he searched. 

He finally found the boot discarded just inside the bathroom door, near the litter box. Unfortunately by this time it was far past the shuttle’s scheduled arrival time. He made a mental note to do a better job of locking Red out of his room at his night as he scarfed down an untoasted pop tart and headed out the door. 

Walking was probably Keith’s least favorite mode of transportation. It was inefficient. Slow, taking up a lot of energy, and leaving him disheveled and sweaty by the end of it. He only walked on days like this, when there were no other options left. He hated it, because he knew that this meant he would be _at least_ fifteen minutes late for class. His professor would give him the “how dare you interrupt?” glare as he shuffled awkwardly to one of the few empty seats, and later in the evening he would receive an auto-generated email that the system shoots out to people who are marked late on the roster about how he needs to be more responsible and think about how this kind of behavior will affect his jobs in the future. It was a crock of bullshit, of course. None of his professors even knew his name; they certainly didn’t care about his future.

 _Fwoosh!_ Keith was brought out of his inner musing on the superficiality of college life by the stranger who sped by on a bicycle spraying water from a puddle up onto the sidewalk and effectively soaking his clothes through. He let out a frustrated sigh. It really was just one thing after another. He couldn’t catch a break. What was that old children’s book about the kid who had everything go wrong during the day? That was how he felt about this day. 

Even though he had made it to his class his professor counted the paper as late (“I collected them at the beginning of class, Mr….Kogane. It wouldn’t be fair to the students who were here for you to still have full points.”) and he wished he had stayed in bed after all. The next class was discussion based, and the professor happened to be in a pissy mood. She started pinpointing the people who looked like they wanted to participate the least, which meant that Keith was one of her favorites. Halfway through the class he finally got fed up with it and started spitting short, venomous answers like, “I don’t know.” “Why should I care?” and “It doesn’t even matter!” Needless to say he was soon asked to leave and return when he was ready to “participate properly”. 

The rest of the day followed suit. Sometimes it was little things, like the the vending machine being out of his favorite soda. Other times the consequences of his shitty luck were more serious, like when some dickface opened a door right when he was walking by, giving him a bloody nose, and then _laughed_ about it. He would have hauled off and decked the guy if it weren’t for his instinctive need to stop the bleeding taking over his movements. He ended up with the collar of his shirt, one of his favorites, pressed up against his nose to stem the flow. It would probably be stained, ruined for future use, but honestly what was one more “fuck you” from the universe after the day he had been having?

He was completely done by the time he was able to go back home. He slouched through campus with hunched shoulders, murmuring to himself and honestly not paying attention to where he was going. He just wanted to get _away_ , to find a place that wasn’t this god awful school. What he really wanted was to curl up in bed and ignore the world for the night, hoping tomorrow would be a better day. So it was completely understandable that he didn’t notice himself begin to walk across the road, or hear the horn of the truck that was quickly approaching him. 

He did, however, feel the strong arms that yanked him backwards. He felt the solid chest that he hit as he tumbled down with the mystery person. He felt boiling rage as his last string snapped and he whipped around to yell, “WHAT THE FUCK?!” at the top of his lungs, because it still hadn’t occurred to him that his life had been in danger, despite the vague recognition of the truck zooming past as he turned. 

He felt his breath leave his body at the sight of this stranger. Tan skin, sharp features, piercing gaze, teeth that practically sparkled, and a mane of flowing, long, silvery white hair. He wondered what demon this guy must have sold his soul to to keep it that bleached yet so healthy looking. He also wondered what it must feel like to run your fingers through it. Probably like touching heaven itself. 

And then the man spoke.

“My apologies for startling you. You seemed to be in a risky situation, and I simply couldn’t sit back and watch disaster unfold before my eyes.”

The words themselves barely registered. All Keith’s mind could focus on was that silky smooth tone layered on top of the strong accent that just screamed of a foreign upbringing. He had to swallow heavily, struggling to think of a response when he realized, coaxed by the inquiring look on this stranger’s face, that _his words meant something_ and _oh shit I almost got run over I could have died._

“No, I, uh...I should have been paying more attention.” He said dumbly as he was helped to his feet.

“Well of course you should have. You’re lucky someone was even nearby, but it still must have shocked you to be subjected to my forceful actions. You seemed quite absorbed in your thoughts.”

“Yeah...I was. So, thanks, I guess.”

A small smile, almost a smirk, came over the man’s features and Keith swore his heart almost stopped on the spot. Honestly what was the point in his life being saved if he was going to keel over mere minutes later? “It was no trouble.”

“I’m Keith, by the way!” Keith blurted. The man had started to turn away and he couldn’t think of an excuse to keep him talking longer.

Another smirk, over his shoulder this time, “Lotor. I will see you around Keith.”

And then he was walking away, leaving Keith staring blankly after him.

_See you around._

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really would appreciate some feedback. It’s been, quite literally, years since I wrote a chaptered fic and I’m gonna need all the external motivation I can get. I honestly even give you permission to yell “WHEN IS THE NEXT UPDATE?!” In the comments because the answer will probably be either “I DONT KNOW I SHOULD FIGURE THAT OUT!” or “OH CRAP I HAD A FIC I WAS WORKING ON DIDNT I?!” So yeah, please be kind though?


End file.
